The goals of the core are to provide all projects with centralized leadership and administrative support, and to ensure effective communication among all projects and cores so that translational objectives are being met. To achieve this goal the core will arrange internal group meetings including the monthly investigator meeting, executive committee meetings and invited research lectures. It will oversee the overall fiscal and budgetary management of the SPORE and provide assistance to each project and core leader, with a particular focus on assisting budgetary planning for clinical translation. The Core will also use its discretionary funds to support new research opportunities or unexpected costs. During the initial funding period, this core has monitored each project with input from the Executive Committee and Advisory Board, and modified projects and incorporated new directions as necessary. For the current proposal. Administrative Core leaders will ensure continued SPORE oversight by convening meetings of the Internal and Advisory Boards and assessing and implementing their recommendations. The activities of the Career Development and the Developmental Research Programs will both be co-ordinated with other SPORE activities through this Administrative Core to ensure that the objectives of these programs are being met. Finally the Administrative Core will communicate with the NCI SPORE program Staff and encourage and facilitate collaboration with other SPORES and networks.